


Some things are just meant to happen.

by SataNyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ana is a bad ass of course, Both still in high school, Familia is important, First Tattoo, Gen, Grumpy old shits mean well, I might just make this a few short chapters long and add tags as needed, It's Not Weird, M/M, Merry Christmas Boo, Multi Racial Family, Overwatch Trash, Reaper is Mom, Soldier Dads, Soldier is Dad, This is so fluffy it almost hurts, This was written for Paige, Underage Boyfriend, but its ok theres plot too, everyone can suck a dick, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: Jesse's been watching Hanzo work on his design for weeks. By the time his boyfriend's about to get his tattoo Jesse wants one of his own. No one would guess his dad would actually be okay with it. Only things don't go as planned because of course, they don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be kind of choppy. Each little scene will be it's own tiny chapter. I'm doing this in a vain effort to try and keep up with editing it myself since I have no beta as usual lol. Enjoy!

Jesse couldn't stop staring at the artwork on the page while he lounged on his boyfriend's bed. With his arms crossed under his chin he just barely kept himself from sliding face first off over the edge as Hanzo sprawled on his bedroom floor watercolors and other supplies surrounding him. 

"Jesse, you're doing it again." The timber of Hanzo's voice had Mccree's eyes tick up to look at Hanzo's very unimpressed face. A sheepish grin and he shrugged a shoulder before reaching up and sliding his hat down to cover his eyes from view. 

"Sorry sweetheart, I like watching you work." 

"You've been watching me for weeks." Not paying much attention Jesse hummed as nonchalantly as he could only to startle back when the hat was pulled off of his head. Then again the view kept him from rolling away entirely as Hanzo's hand moved to tilt the young 'cowboys' chin up.  
Hanzo leaning up on his knees was a good head taller than Jesse laying on the bed and neither of them complained about it as the usually shorter Asian leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to the younger man's lips. Only to pull away a fraction and barely keep Jesse from chasing the feeling. 

"Maybe," Hanzo murmured, "Maybe we can take a break from you just watching me for the afternoon, hm?" The rough "Yep." was the only warning the elder got before he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck and tugged him down.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is not a conversation we're having right now." Gabriel Reyes was in no mood. With a tone that left no room for argument, Jesse was wide eyes and quickly twisted until he stared at his other Father.

  
"Jack-" Jessie tried.

  
"We're not talking about it, sit down and eat your dinner alright?" Jack let out an exhausted fight while he let his eyes slip closed as he stood at the counter. "I get it's important but now's just not the time." Even the blond hair seemed dulled while he tried to sooth with his lack luster responce to this whole deal. It just meant they were fighting again and being too slick to let him catch it. Because to them, he was just some dumb kid, right? Pft fine. 

  
Teeth grinding then and Jesse was pissed. Disbelief melting into a low-key fury and he slammed his seat back and shot up from the table.

  
"Jesse," Gabriel warned only to be met with a challanging look from the teenager. 

  
"I don't get what the problem is about talking but it's just not the time apparently." Teeth grinding and Jesse made sure to grab the poncho like jacket from the back of his seat before he storned out. 

  
"Jesse, please-" Jack tried, but Gabriel beat him to it.

 

"Where do you think you're going? We're about to eat dinner!" Voice a rumbling growl and the darker man stood up and crossed his arms as he stalked after Jesse as he made his way towards the front door. 

 

"I'm going to Hanzo's. You always said you wouldn't force me to stay right? So I'm goin." An angry drawl was really making itself known as he twisted the poncho on and yanked his hat over his hair.

 

Looking back and Jesse just barely caught the shift of emotions that flitted across his darker adoptive fathers face. Good. A quick sneer and Jesse let an old petty joy at seeing someone else hurt that wasn't him settle on his shoulders.  Then quickly yanked the door open and turned his back on the two men standing in the kitchen doorway.

" _Hijito-_ " 

  
"Gabe, let him-" 

  
The rest of what they said fell on deaf ears as he slammed the door shut. All he asked was if he could get a tattoo. He wasn't going to lie it had been in the back of his head for a while now. What with watching Hanzo put his together bit by bit. Of course what he wanted was no where near as big but Gabe and Jack had no idea. Gabriel wouldn't even let him finish a damn sentance to talk about it!

Hands movng towards his pockets and Jesse couldn't help the frown that took over his face. Shaking his head he just let his hand curl around the folded up piece of paper and gripped it into a tight fist. All the while his other hand fished into his other pocket and pulled out a mostly finished cigar nub and matches. It'd taste horrible relit but his hands were practically shaking bad habbit be damned. So he quickly lit it with one hand and kept on walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late but I swear I will get this actually finished at some point.

It was a day later that found Jesse outside of the tattoo shop with Hanzo. They weren't in the best of towns but the tattoo shop seemed official enough if not a little run down. They entered the place together though. Jesse with his arm thrown over Hanzo's shoulders and Hanzo with his hands sitting in his hoodie's pocket.

  
The fat guy at the counter barely flicked his gaze at them before grunting. Which just made the tanned youth glower. Everything had been pissing him off though since the other night and he had yet to be home though so it wasn't exactly a surprise. 

Hanzo easily pulled out his cell phone and scoffed at whatever message he read before tapping out a reply at lightning speed before stashing it back in his pocket. "We are here to set up an appointment." His voice did nothing but send pleasant shivers down Jesse's back. 

The guy at the desk just scoffed before looking at the two clearly unimpressed. Couldn't blame him they made quite the pair. Hanzo with his hair in a loose pony-tail that hung past his shoulders and no taller then 5'8" while Jesse was still sprouting upwards and both rocket rather thin or in Jesse's case almost patchy goatee.   
"We need I.D.'s then."

"You can't be serious right now?" Jesse slipped away from Hanzo then andproppedd an elbow on the counter. "If I told you I lost my wallet would this be fine?" Jesse couldn't help but smirk. All the while Hanzo stood behind him clearly unimpressed. The large man stared the young punk down easily enough as he leaned forward himself. His own height making eye to eye contact with Jesse almost impossible yet highly uncomfortable despite his own brovado.

 

"If you ain't got a wallet where you gettin' the money to pay for the ink?" A blink and Jesse opened his mouth only to snap it closed while he raised his finger to make a point he didn't have. The large austrailian accented stranger seemed to know it too.

The door opening behind them didn't register until a very familiar and very unexpected voice started replying for him instead, though. 

"He's not paying for it and with parental consent this is perfectly fine isn't it?" Whirling around wild-eyed had Jesse staring at a familiar blond. Who looked so out of place in this hole of a tattoo shop. Judging by his scrunched up face he knew it was a shit hole too.

Judging by his scrunched up face he knew it was a shit hole too.

A loud snort/grunt sounded then. "Yea if you could get this kids parents here." 

The silence suddenly weighed down so very heavy for a moment before Jesse snarled. "Who the hell says he ain't my dad?"

Another guffaw of a sound from the hog of a man and Hanzo's hand shot out to grab Jesse's elbow. "We just want to make apointments." His other hand even had his i.d. out. A fraction of a second and Jesse felt a warmth flood his chest as he thought about his boyfriend. This was important to him and Jesse needed to remember that. 

Jack didn't know though which prooved to be a problem. "Did you really just accuse me of lying about who my kid is?" His voice was gravely and his eyes were blue steel as he matched the clerks gaze.   
"Hoggie what's all the racket?" A voice called out from behind a beaded curtain before a frazzled haired bean sprout hobbled his way to the front. 'Oh! Customers, what can I do ya for?"

"No." Hoddie instantly corrected only for Jack to bristle. "What do you mean no? I can sign his parental consent form no problem-"

The skinny one's eyes flitted between his friend and Jack quickly before scoffing and rolling his whole head along with his eyes. "Na, mate. You need to get the snappers actual parents to sign it."

"I am his Father." God, Jesse wanted to crawl away and die at this point. It just wasn't worth it. A glance to Hanzo and his boyfriend was scowling at the two behind the desk now too. Great.

"Listen," Jesse tried to speak up then only for the large one to snort and interupt everyone.

"Just get his parent doesn't even need both and we can do it no problem."

"I'm telling you I'm his father why is that even a question?!" Eyes turning towards the ceiling and Jesse pulled his hat down to hide his face. Jack was a blond but he wasn't that stupid. The complexions didn't exactly match up and it was obvious they looked nothing alike. It was worse then a dog with a bone though. A squeeze of his palm and he felt Hanzo lean more into his side as he tugged his boyfriend away from the desk as the three 'adults' got into a spittin match back and forth.

Hanzo wasn't as into the whole cuddling thing today though apparently. The poor guy abrely got a sign out before he yanked his phone out of his pocket and started rapid typing again. This time Jesse paid a bit more attention to how the phone was tilted away ruining his view of the screen. "Hanzo-" "This is a mess." his boyfriend replied instantly. "It's not working out at all, my apologies." Frowning even more at the apology and Jesse once again felt stumped. "Why are you apologizing?"

Which was apparently not something his boyfriend needed to answer as Reyes stormed right on into the shop now.

"Pendejo, get your ass back to the car right now." Both Jesse and Jack tensed up at that tone of voice. Hanzo snorted at his side before walking towards the door of the shop. While Reyes stared the other two patrons down almost menasingly.

  
Jacks mouth was still open mid reprimend as he stared at his husband in shock. Jesse just hunched his shoulders and started stepping over towards the door only to get a firm grip on the back of his neck giving him a shake. "Do you know what it felt like when you didn't come home no call, no text?" 

A grimmace from the teen and Jesse just let Gabriel shove him the rest of the way out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to finish this fic off. 
> 
> I may have completely forgot where I was going with it originally but I think I did alright. 
> 
> Love you noodle hope you like your stupid late present finally being finished lmao! <3

The next day Jesse spent most of it staring at the mirror hanging behind his bedroom door. Hanzo would look up from where he laid on his bed only to roll his eyes before going back to the textbook he was reading. 

 

The ‘cowboy’ couldn’t help it, though. Tugging his already low riding jeans even lower and he would grin that crooked grin whenever he saw the tattooed revolver now permanently inked into his hip. 

 

It had taken hours of work at the Amari’s shop yesterday but apparently, his Dad’s had an old friend that specialize in stupidity and sarcasm in spades if you asked Gabe. Jack said it was worth every last dime if it kept the peace in his damn house. Which was added as an ‘engraved’ name along the nose of the revolver. [PEACEKEEPER] fit it pretty well according to Fareeha the Tattoo artist’s daughter who had worked on the linework of Hanzo’s tattoo before Ana had finished with Jesse’s and took over the freehand work and coloring. 

 

“Jesse, you’re not supposed to touch the tattoo nearly as much as you are.” Hanzo chided as he sat up from where he had been. Textbook balanced on the bottom corner closed and forgotten.  Jesse spun on his heel and grinned before hooking thumbs into his jeans and keeping them tugged low and he sauntered over. 

 

“Yea partner? And what should I be doing with my hand’s if I can’t touch tattoo’s?” It was a pointed jibe as brown eyes moved to rake over the absolute immaculate work on Hanzo’s left arm, shoulder, and pec. The older teen just smirked before shrugging and falling back onto the mattress with his hair falling all about his head like an inky mess. 

 

Jesse wasn’t a fool so he was straddling the others hips almost instantly. Hunching forward until he had a hand bracing him up on either side of Hanzo’s shoulders while the Asian teen smirked up at him. Pleased as a cat who got the cream if his hands moving onto Jesse’s hips were any inclination. 

 

They had just met in a press of lips with small sounds escaping them when the bedroom door flew open with a bang. 

 

“Get your asses out of your room and down to dinner! Thinking you’re grown all of a sudden because of some ink? I’ll whip it right off you  _ both  _  if-” 

 

The rant just blurred into the background as the teens sprang away from each other and shuffled past Gabe while he stood just inside the doorway arms crossed lecturing. 

 

Jack was too busy grinning while he stirred the pot of sauce to do any sort of damage control. 

 

It was good. 


End file.
